hauntedbeastfandomcom-20200213-history
Emma Matthews
Emma Oprah Matthews (Emma Beakerman in the future) '''is the deuteragonist in Haunted Nightmares. She is a rebel and very witty. She is a bad girl of the group. Emma is a flunking student and the worse math student, however, she and Riley treat each other like sisters. She is portrayed by Sabrina Carpenter and Mia Talerico in Haunted Past as little Emma and Ashley Tisdale in Haunted Future as adult Emma. Personality Independent and tough, Emma Matthews is the "bad girl" of George Washington Middle School. She is magnetic and absolutely witty and a bit of a trouble-maker. She hates school and is talented at drawing. She is the polar opossite of her best friend, Riley. Emma pushes her best friend into the limits for everything. Relationships Riley Jones (Best Friend, Like Sister) Emma and Riley are best friends and practically sisters. They love each other very much. They are opposittes because Riley is the genius while Emma is the rebel. They always help each other out and are always seen together. Emma and Riley treat each other like sisters. They are very close. Emma and Riley met in kindergarten. (For more information on these two, view 'Rilemma)'' Zoey Wilson (Good Friend) Emma and Zoey are good friends. They met in kindergarten because they went to Abraham Lincon Elementary School. They are the second most shipped relationship in the show. (For more information on these two, view 'Zoemma)'' Maya Perry (Best friend) Emma and Maya are best friends. They are both magnetic and absolutely witty. They met at church and instantly became BFFs. Maya is the "random one" while Emma is the "rebel". Both girls are Roman Catholic as revealed in Episode 3. They ended up going to George Washington Middle School together. (For more information on these two, view 'Moey)'' 'Mae Matthews (mother)' Mae is Emma's mother. Emma hates her mother because she is abused by her. 'Ryan Matthews (father, †) ' Ryan is Emma's deceased father. He died when Emma was 3. 'Sam Beakerman (boyfriend)' Sam is Emma's boyfriend and first kiss. Thet started dating in Haunted Boyfriend. As seen in Haunted Future, they will get married in the future. (For more information on these two, view 'Semma)'' Appearances * Emma has appeared in 13 episodes. Season 1'''Edit 1. Haunted Pilot 2. Haunted Show 3. Haunted Past 4. Haunted Rejection 5. Haunted Enemy 6. Haunted Piano 7. Haunted Test 8. Haunted Dress 9. Haunted Song 10. Haunted Boyfriend 11. Haunted Future 12. Haunted Vacation 13. Haunted Movie 14. Haunted Cave In the Future .]]In Haunted Future everyone travels to the future 20 years later, making Emma 33 years old. She wears silver ring earrings with light pink lipstick and shiny eyeshadow. She wears a rebellious white shirt. She is married to Sam Beakerman with one child named Emma Beakerman II. She is now a rebellious doctor. Trivia * She was born July 16, 2001. * She is a Cancer. * In Haunted Future, she wasn't portrayed by Sabrina Carpenter, she was portrayed by Ashley Tisdale. * She is an F student. * She is the "Rebel" of the group. * She is poor, until the future when she's afflicted. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Browse